


Tell Me A Secret (And Ask Me Your Questions)

by Yulaty



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: Seongwu and Daniel spend their night together. Asking questions and find answers.





	Tell Me A Secret (And Ask Me Your Questions)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suck at summary. I knew. I'm sorry.  
> English is not my mother language so, if you find it weird I'm sorry. (again)  
> No beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Title's from The Scientist by Coldplay.  
> (I miss AHFOD tour so much...)

“What caught your eyes about me?” 

Daniel asked, more like he talk to himself but I knew he asking me. His eyes staring at something outside the window. I look at his now caramel-liked hair, reach my hand out to play with it and answer.

“Your candy cotton pink hair.”

“That’s all?”

“Yup.”

He, somehow, whining like a cat when its owner refuse to pay any attention with. I smile, lower my hand to cup his face. “What about me?”

“About you what?”

“Same question, what about me caught your eyes?”

“Your appearance.” The answer slipped out of his throat easily. That’s surprising me. “Your dance. Your voice.” He pause. His voice gone softer when he finished. “Almost everything, actually.”

“Almost?”

“I’m not quite sure about that,” Daniel’s thinking. He look at everywhere but my face. “Sometime your eyes expression make me feel uncomfortable.”

“Do you hate it?” It’s not really a serious question. I already knew an answer.

“No. Never.” That’s it.

We stay in silence for awhile.

 

I consider tonight to be one of a good night. Not too cold and not too hot, just _nice_ , just how Daniel like.

“Tell me one thing about you I shouldn’t know,” I whisper. My thumb rub his cheek in circle. “And I’ll tell you things about me you shouldn’t know.”

He look hesitated, refused to look me in the eyes like usual but reply anyway.

“So, now is _‘tell me a secret and ask me your questions’_ time?” Daniel quoted Coldplay’s song and giggling with himself. I smiles, cups his face with both hands. “Tell me.”

He comes closer, eyes sparkling in something between amusement and much more deeper and darker feelings. “I’m curious to know how it would be like to kissed by you.”

I felt the corner of my lips lift up to my ears. This is the first time we have this kind of conversation. We do realized what between us is something else but never speak it out loud. We’re close. We touched each other when no one watching, but everything we’ve done are under the line called friendship. Neither of us are brave enough to break it, until now.

“I love to see your face under the moonlight like this. It make you look flawless.” My voice is softer than I expected. “I’m curious about the same thing as you,”

The space between us is narrow than ever but still, I don’t dare to close it. My heart pounding like Metallica's beat. Part of me wanted to kiss him senseless, another just tell me to hold back. Those two fighting in my head and I feel like wanting to split myself into two.

 

“Ong hyung,”

I nodded, hold my breath. My train of thought stop running. Seconds past feel like forever and my heart drop when I saw what he’s going to do.

Daniel pressing his body against mine. Our faces are dangerously close I could sensethe smell of his peach shampoo.

“Let’s find an answer.”

 

“Seongw-- hyung--” He calling— _moaning_ — my name as I busy painting his chest with red marks.

At first, we’re just touch each other through layers of clothes we wore. Daniel straddling my lap. It supposed to be just a make out session. It _was_. Until I tuck our pants down, rubbed our full erections together. I imagined Daniel fuck himself on my cock while I softly place kisses to his neck, run my hand over his rocking body. Minutes pass, Daniel stop moving and leans on me instead. He murmur something like _faster_ under his breath, let me take control of everything.

 

“I never expect my first sexual experience with other people would be like this.” He mumbled to the croak of my neck once he got himself together. His body still a bit shake from our previous activity. I patting the back of his head as he continue. “I- I don’t know. I only watch and learn these things but never try. Is it- Is it okay?”

“You did it way too good to believe it was your first time, to be honest.”

Daniel laughing. He always like this. He can always find himself a secret humour nobody knows about. How adorable.

“Ong hyung,” He look at me with his puppy eyes. He’s going to ask for something. I saw this millions time. I could tell.

“Hmm?”

“Can I have a kiss?” I told you. I knew it’s coming.

“Just _a_ kiss?” I teasing him. Daniel said nothing but his face flushing like a peach. I chuckle, peck him on the lips first. He close his eyes and squeezed my shoulder harder than necessary when I decide to go further, deeper. He’s sweet like all those candies he loved.

I hold him tighter, wondering if I can keep this moment forever.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoyed.  
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> #องเนียลไนท์  
> คอมเมนต์ภาษาอะไรก็ได้ตามสะดวกค่ะ  
> เขียนอิ๊งเพราะเรื่องนี้สะดวกอิ๊งเฉย ๆ ไม่มีไรเป็นพิเศษ


End file.
